The legend of Koga
by jonathancates200
Summary: A young price known as Koga Catel is looking for his sister that is The Queen of temple of exile after an unknown force struck at aiming to stop the peace they had after stopping the one hundred year war among the Six Kingdoms but What koga does not know is that the organization is also seeking him knowning he's still alive.


As birds were chirping while soaring through beautiful blue sky and villagers were getting ready for work early in the morning in the village; behide the castle was a training zone outside; One young dark skin with short black spiky hair lively boy was eagered and kept it occupied every morning with the Queen as his Master, Mentor and loving Big Sister.

Une_na (Queen Of Exile) : Koga hit faster, stronger.

The Queen threw six logs in the air while enhancing they're durable making them harder to break. Koga leap's in the air while striking four logs with speed quicker then the eye can see making all punches connect in the center of the logs breaking them easily; with one powerful right kick splitting the remaining two logs in half as they fall crashing into the ground as he lands on his feet. Without hesitation the Queen lifted her right hand as water starts to form in the palm of her hand then she realse's a barrage of shots of water towards koga. as they take form into sharp ice daggers zipping through the air closing in on koga.

Shifting his feet and turning his body at the same time and right moment koga dodges the three daggers on his right as the ice daggers penetrate three of the training dummies deep mini holes was drilled through them after making contact ; shifting his feet and turning body again dodging the three daggers on his left before Returning back to the center and without thinking koga catches the remaining two in his left and right hands with his index fingers and thumbs; lastly catches the third one with his teeth without them exploding on contact.

Bending his back and lifting his feet koga as he brings them closer to his chest ,pulling his arms in forming a backflip, while throwing the caught daggers back at the Queen. Koga then extends his arms and feet back out before landing on the ground with his hands; the Queen doesn't move as she watches the daggers turn into water falling back down to ground making three small muddy puddles in front of her spreading out forming a trinagle.

Une-na (Queen Of Exile): perfect now faster.

The queen places her left knee on the ground while slamming her hands together, staying focus a stream of water from the muddy puddles generates around her hands; finishing her preparations the Queen places her right hand on the ground as a symbol on the front of her hand starts to glow.

Une-na (Queen of exile):...Now!

A burst of smoke appears as koga quickly extends his legs back out while placing them back on the ground, getting back into his guarding position. Smoke now fading away a figure appears in front of the queen that it seems to be a clone of her; water starts to emits from the queens right hand, A short blade forms falling into her hand as she stands back up, wrapping it around her clones waist. No sound could be heard as if everything went silent, with his dark green eyes koga stares into the clone of the queen blue as the deep sea eyes as she began to spread her apart her legs; keeping her left foot in front of her and right foot behind,placing her right hand on her blade as her left hand remained in front of her; no movement was made by either party. A strong gust of wind blew through the land hitting the trees making a leaf fall behind them slowly until hitting the ground.

Une-na (Queen of exile): Begin!

Leaping off his left foot and with a burst of the speed koga was already into front of the clone in a split of second striking with a right punch, but the blow fells to connect as smoke began to form; looking around knowing that the clone was not in front of him anymore. Jumping into the air while putting her index fingers and thumbs together the clone summoned ice form throwing knives placing them between her fingers as the smoke fades away, the queen throws her knives above koga's head. Not knowing she was above him. With quick reactions and and perfect timing koga managed to jump back dodging the clone's attack as it hits the ground exploding on contact leaving holes. Landing back on her feet the clone repeatedly unleashes a barrage of throwing knives at koga; no time to fight back koga starts to run dodging the clone's assault; stoping her assault the clone quickly places both her hands on the ground as she forms the three muddy puddles together making it bigger where koga was heading to; lifting her right hand as the symbol starts to glow while she controled the puddle of water with her left hand activing her other symbol the clone made the remaining 12 throwing ice kinves track koga as he steps into the puddle of water.

Queen of exile (clone) : your finished koga, HailRazier!!!!!!

Koga : Grunting.

Controling the knives with her right hand, the clone's symbol on her left hand starts to glow as she lifts it of the ground making the puddle of waters turn into multiply spikes of ice; both ice knives and spikes closing in on him there was no where to escape the clone's trap, koga closes his eyes while balling his hands into fists and letting out a fearsome war cry.

Koga : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

With all his might into his shout koga's dark green eyes turns red as blood as his hands began to form symbols of flames with a sinister smile appeared in the middle of the flames as they starts to glow; a burst of energy surrounded koga. His newly found energy turning into flames protecting him before the knives hit an exploded on contact.

Deep within dragons forest lies a chamber as it starts to glow a figure that lays within this chamber, opens its eyes showing the same bloody red as koga's.

voice within the chamber: hmmmm looks like my master finally awaken me hahahahaha...

Jumping back from the explosion aftershock breaking her ice spikes as they where scattered around the training zone exploding leaving deep cracks in the ground frozen as fire burnt through the training dummies converting them into ashes; Une-na ( Queen Of Exile) looked up in shocked at what her bother was capable of doing in 5 seconds of defeat.

Queen of exile : koga!.. Jade catch him!

Jade (queen of exile clone) : right!

Leaping off her left foot into the air, extending her arms out; koga falls into jade's arms while fainting from the massive energy he used as the sinister smile on his hands faded away leaving only the fire symbols. Landing back on her feet next to the queen jade turns to her.

Jade (Une-na's orb): we might have pushed him to far your highness.

Une-na (Queen of exile) : i might have but we finally made a break through to awakening his orb; did you get a look to see what form it took.

Jade ( Une-na's orb): no your highness just a burst of red flames.

Une-na (Queen of exile) : hmmm oh right his symbols can tell us.

Jade Lifts his left hand up to the queen as she looks down at it; see's nothing but a fire symbol.

Une-na (Queen Of Exile): Nothing but the kingdom its from least we know its from Father's side...he would be proud to see his son capabilities.

Voice within the chamber: A pity u use up my energy that fast you could've killed them but don't worry you'll see me soon enough my Master...Hahahahahahaha.

The Voice within the chamber Whipsers in koga head as it begans to fade away.


End file.
